Uniforms (New Order)
As active starfleet officers the crew of the starship most often wear the uniform in popular use during the 2370s and 2380s (et al). However they often wear alternate uniforms and other garments for non-shipboard duties, and other opportunities where the standard uniform would be inappropriate. Marine Combat Uniforms The Starfleet Marines stationed on board often go into combat wearing one of two combat uniform variants. Combat Jumpsuit This variant is a single piece jumpsuit that can be worn as part of the standard hazard suit. It includes multiple pockets and attachment points for heavy weapons. This variant is often worn without the heavy armor, but when not integrated with the full hazard armor, it offers little in the way of ballistic or particle weapon protection. , , Starfleet Ground Combat Uniform This is also the standard combat uniform worn by Starfleet forces in hostile environments. It resembles the 2360s duty uniform in general pattern, but features the Division color in a stripe across the chest. It cannot be worn with the Hazard Armor, but offers far superior ballistic protection and flexibility, as well as additional particle weapon protection, when compared to the Combat Jumpsuit by itself. Fighter Command Uniforms Starfleet Fighter Command crew wear a variety of uniforms for maintenance and operation of the Space Wing's shuttle and attack fighter craft. Full Pressure Flight Operations Garment Although it resembles the standard duty uniform, this garment is completely airtight and includes a helmet that features an holographic shell that, while it cannot project more than simple 2d patterns can be reconfigured to suit the wearer's environment, and is often set to display artwork relating to the wearer. The main garment is olive green, with a division color band across the shoulders in a similar style to the late 2360s duty uniform. Regardless of the wearer's department aboard ship, this denotes the wearer's specialty in the squadron. This suit can be worn with a large emergency backpack containing several days worth of life support and other consumables and tools, in the event the pilot has to abandon their spacecraft in a hostile environment, such as a class-H planetoid, or deep space. , , , , , Benign Flight Operations Garment This flight suit is designed for high-G operations where supplementary inertial dampening is required but the pilot does not need, or cannot wear, the full pressure garment, such as the testing of experimental spacecraft. The garment in use by the 2380s is an enhanced version of a suit used in the late 2360s, and consists of a form fitting two piece outfit, with alternating stripes of white, grey and the division color over black. Though not designed for combat operations, many pilots prefer this uniform as it is more form fitting and far more comfortable than the standard Full Pressure Flight garment, although it is often combined with a life support belt to provide the user with some protection in an emergency. Flight Deck Crew Jumpsuit Officers and enlisted personnel serving on the flight deck and maintenance bay must wear color coded one piece jumpsuits for safety and identification. Personnel operating the spacecraft catapults, for example wear yellow jumpsuits and helmets. The flight deck chief supervisor wears an orange jumpsuit with a yellow helmet. , , Extra Vehicular Operations The USS Beliskner is outfitted with the latest in Standard Extravehicular Work Garments, or SEWG, which are equipped with built in tricorders and force field generators. they can also be fitted with a or a Manned Maneuvering Unit if needed. These EV suits are also capable of making a controlled re-entry into an M-class atmosphere, with the assistance of said force field generator and parachute. This suit is also capable of surviving the environment of a class-H planetoid. The Beliskner is also equipped with the standard Low Pressure Environment Garment, or LPEG, for benign, but airless environments, such as derelict ships. , , , , ,( ) Background Many of these alternate uniforms were designed by the author to facilitate story illustrations rendered in . As such the uniforms are based off of other outfits. For example the basic design of the Marine Combat jumpsuit is based on that of a US Military issue Jumpsuit in either cammo or olive drab, with a black chevron across the chest to conceal the pockets, while the Flight deck Jumpsuit is the same design in a multicolored pattern. Category:Star Trek: New Order Category:Clothing